legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Grulock
Welcome to Grulock's talk page! Test IP 23:07, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ModernShortyBuilder Hello,Grulock.How are you doing?ModernShortyBuilder 16:42, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Golden man? Who or what is the golden man? dog4591/Mugsiedoodle/TheParadoxBug 22:23, April 18, 2011 (UTC) It's not an actual minifigure or anything, but just a glitch/bug that had a minifure in a golden-like color floating in the air. So I just called it "Golden Man". -Grulock Looks like a Yellow Minifigure to me, which is not a good sight. TREES. How do you do the Portabello Tree Top glitch, oh do tell! Grulock showed me it yesterday so I can tell you.First go where there are the dragonflies in a box at the top of the mountain, next to the box there will be a tree.This is the trick and Hard-to-explain part,behind the tree is another tree,jump on it and your on top.Hope this helped.ModernShortyBuilder 12:31, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Can You PM On here Grulock? If so, PM me way to AG OoBs please! Silly me forgot sig, also can you show me how to make a custom sig please? Jazzermb New Avant Gardens Out of Bounds I can show you but I would have either explain to you here or meet you there. Explaining here can be confusing if you don't know what or where, etc. Show me, overbuild? add me on any of your characters, i am iJazzermb Also are you Grulock? I Cannot talk in LU so don't get mad at me. Jazzermb Can you go on Chat Please Grulock --iJazzermb Hey Hey Gru!! Its me Gruff! hi! i saw you today and said the rewards were awesome! rerember me? im Tyranid! testing 23:59, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Testing123 testing GRULOCK, Please can you send a Clear Gem to iJazzermb on Storm or Overbuild please I really really really want one, I will not sell it or trade it so you can have it back if you need it, it just means everything to me :( --Jazzermb hey grulock, how long is it until you recieve the rewards from lego when you win a compo? its been over a week since it ended. does it usually take that long? TyranidTyranid 07:41, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Chat Lets us my talk page as chat. 03:53, August 6, 2011 (UTC) TOC I'm hesitant to add TOCs to pages that have lots of headers. It might make it easier to jump to a specific section, yes, but the TOC can get very long on a page like Rocket or LEGO Universe Release Notes/Beta (and I don't quite agree with the ultimate action of adding a TOC to the side of the latter page). But... I suppose you're right. Compared to some other pages on which I've disabled TOC, Rocket doesn't have too many headers... right now, twenty-four to be exact. So, for now, I'll disable the NOTOC... depending on how many more rockets LEGO Universe adds in the future, I may have to add NOTOC again one day. --PeabodySam 20:36, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about that... Thanks for fixing my edit on the Sentinel Combat Challenge page. Next time I'll be sure to double-check my data! ;) Hey Gru Its me Gruff! TheGruff!!!!! 22:07, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Ninjago Pics Grulock, where did you find the pics of the skeletons in that pose with a black background? Did you edit them or what? Jon002 test 00:50, October 5, 2011 (UTC)